Truth or Dare?
by katy04
Summary: Jim and Pam play a game of Truth or Dare.
1. Truth or Dare?

_This is my first Office fanfic, but I've been writing for years. I'm really not set on a lot of things for this story yet, so if you have any suggestions, fly 'em by me. Right now I'm going with Jim and Pam not dating...yet. We'll see how it goes._

_Disclaimer: I definitely don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be working part-time at two jobs trying to support me and my daughter. Awesome._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Truth or Dare?**

Jim walked over to Pam's desk and leaned his large frame against it, taking a few jelly beans from the dispenser. He tossed them into his mouth and said, "So."

Pam looked up from her computer screen, where she was playing a rousing game of Free Cell and answered, "So." She turned her eyes back to the computer screen and Jim watched her play for a few minutes.

Finally, after his fifth time putting his hand into the jelly beans, he let out a loud sigh and said, "I'm bored."

Pam moved a red seven onto a black eight and then looked back at him. "Tell me about it." She paused and then smiled. Jim smiled back.

"What?" he asked, tossing even more jelly beans in his mouth.

"Let's play a game."

Jim stood up from his crouched position and drummed his fingers against her desk top. "That's the best plan you've had all day. What's it gonna be?" he said and put his hand back to the jelly bean dispenser.

Pam watched him do it and said, "You know, those are for everyone."

"Whoa Beesley," Jim said and threw his hands in the air. "What are you gonna do? Call the jelly bean police?" The minute he said it he knew it sounded corny. He could have done better.

"You could have done better," Pam said and grinned at him, despite trying to keep the allure of being annoyed. Jim put his hand in the jelly bean dispenser again and ate some more, chewing loudly and Pam laughed. "Okay, so the game."

"Yes," Jim leaned back down on his elbows against the desk. "Let's hear it."

Pam leaned forward and Jim leaned closer. She looked around, as if she was going to divulge the world's biggest secret. In a hushed tone she said, "Truth or dare."

Jim leaned back and smiled. "Oh very, very good."

"Ladies first," Pam said and awaited the question.

"Truth or dare?"

Pam leaned her chin down into the palm of her hand and tapped her fingers gently against her lips, a thoughtful look on her face.

Before she could answer, however, Michael came running out of his office, walked straight to reception and thumped Jim on the back. "J Dawg, how's it hanging?" Michael said and then added quickly, "That's what she said."

Pam stifled a laugh as Jim straightened his posture again and said, "Just getting back to work Michael." He started walking towards his desk and sat down. Michael followed.

"Great," he said and sat on Jim's desk, a little too close for Jim's comfort. He pushed back in his seat a little and leaned on the arm, putting his chin in his hand. "But what I really need you to do right now is put all of that on hold. I need some advice."

Dwight jumped up from his chair quickly and said, "I can help you Michael." He stood up straight and tall. "Mose tells me I give great advice."

Michael rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "No Dwight, stop being stupid. I need good advice – relationship advice from someone who has actually been in a relationship before."

Jim shot a wide-eyed look over at Pam and she giggled, and then shot her head down to look back at her computer screen when Dwight looked over at her. "I have been in a relationship before Michael. I promise you, I won't let you down." As Dwight had been talking, he had inched closer to Michael from around his desk and was now putting Jim uncomfortably close to both of them.

Michael scoffed and stood up away from Jim's desk, only making himself closer to Jim again. Jim dropped his arm from the arm of the chair and tried to push back and away from them. "Mose doesn't count Dwight." Michael laughed at his joke, though no one else in the office was. Dwight went to say something else and Michael cut him off, "Neither does your mother, or aunt or any other female in your family. Just," he stuttered. "Just stop. I need Jim's advice and not yours."

Dwight looked hurt and moved back away towards his desk again. He didn't sit, but lifted his chin higher, if it was even possible, and said, "Well, if you change your mind, or Jim's advice is unsatisfactory – which I'm sure it will be, because it's Jim – I will be here." He stared at Michael with defiance and then shot a glare at Jim before sitting back down at his desk.

Michael rolled his eyes again and started walking towards his office. "Jim, in here. Now."

Jim glanced over at Pam, pleading in his eyes and started to push back away from his desk slowly.

"Now would be good, Jim!" Michael called from his office and Pam laughed.

* * *

_There it is. The first chapter. Yay! Please review. It really will help me out._


	2. Jelly Beans

_Okay, so I couldn't stop writing and decided to get another chapter up right away. I figured you all wouldn't mind. Plus, from the review I got, I needed to start the game. So, here it is. Thanks._

_P.S. I really don't own the Office, I'm not that lucky.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Jelly Beans**

Pam watched Jim walk out of Michael's office. He looked annoyed and somewhat amused, a look Pam had seen many times. As Jim sat down at his desk, Pam opened up her IM and started typing.

While rubbing his eyes Jim heard the soft, familiar sound of an IM popping up on his screen and he looked up. He read the one line of the IM:

PamelaBeesley: Dare.

Jim grinned, looked up from his computer screen and saw Pam smiling at him. He nodded and then looked back down at his screen. He typed quickly, hitting the enter key and then watched Pam's face.

JamesHalpert: I dare you to eat the rest of the jelly beans in your dish.

She laughed and him over the top of her desk and Jim hit the enter key again. Pam read the next line:

JamesHalpert: In one mouthful.

Her mouth dropped open as she laughed over at Jim. Jim leaned back in his seat, resting his chin in his hand again and raised his eyebrows. Pam looked over at the dispenser of jelly beans and then back at Jim and then back at the jelly beans.

Finally she reached out her hand and pulled the dispenser off her desk. She looked inside, noticing that after Jim had eaten so many earlier it wasn't nearly as full as it usually was. However, she still didn't think it would be very professional to have a large mouthful of juicy jelly beans squashed in her mouth.

She looked back up at Jim and he had a smirk on his face. He started rocking gently in his chair, not breaking eye contact with her. Pam poured all the jelly beans out into her hand, noticed that there were about ten too many black ones in there and then plunged.

She shoved all the jelly beans in her mouth at once. It was a lot. Her mouth was full and as she chomped down she felt them start sticking to her teeth. A red one started to fall out of her mouth and she had to put her hand over it to stop it.

Slowly she continued to chew, her hand over her mouth. Another line popped up on her IM:

JamesHalpert: I need to see that you're keeping them all in your mouth Beesley.

JamesHalpert: Move your hand.

Pam looked over at Jim and he was, once again, leaned back in his chair watching her. Her eyebrows pushed together and she moved her hand, a little dribble of purple spit sliding down her chin.

Jim chuckled behind his hand as she tried not to laugh and used a tissue to clean it up. She continued to chew and Jim continued to watch her. Five minutes later she finally had chewed them enough to get them into one side of her mouth, but her jaw was in pain. She stopped chewing for a second, sucked up some more spit before it fell out of her mouth and watched Jim laugh at her.

Another IM popped up:

JamesHalpert: You're disgusting Beesley.

JamesHalpert: Don't give up now.

Pam glared over at him and was about to start chewing again when the phone rang. Jim and Pam's eyes flew open wide and they started at each other – Jim with a quirky grin on his face. He got up out of his chair quickly and walked over to reception.

He caught Pam's hand before she could push the button to send it to voicemail. "You have to answer it," he said and Pam glared at him.

"No way," she said through a muffled, half-open mouth. "I'm sounph stupiph."

Jim about fell over backwards laughing and on the third ring of the phone said, "Seriously, just do it."

Pam sighed and picked up the phone. "Phunpher Miphlim, viph iph Pam." Jim couldn't control himself. "One secoph, I'll twanspher you."

She pushed the button and transferred the call to Michael. Pam finished chewing quickly and swallowed the remaining jelly beans, her teeth slightly tinged reddish-orange and said, "I hate you."

Jim couldn't stop laughing. "Who was it?"

Pam wiped her mouth on the tissue again. "Jan."

Jim laughed harder and Pam couldn't help but laugh too.

* * *

_Okay, there it is. Chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it. I'll hopefully have another chapter up by tomorrow...Friday at the latest. Thanks! Oh and please review._


	3. Dwight's Frustration

_First off, thank you for all the awesome reviews/comments/alerts/favorites. I feel so loved! If there's something you really want to see happen, let me know. Like I said before, I'm kind of just winging this - and it's for the FANS - so let me know._

_This chapter is a little shorter than the other two. But, by the time I got through the whole conversation with Dwight, I didn't want to get into much more. So, you'll have to wait until the next chapter, which won't be up until tomorrow. I need some sleep. Thanks everyone._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything that has to do with The Office and I have no affiliation with them as well...although what I wouldn't do to be "affiliated" with John Krasinski. Haha!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Dwight's Frustration**

Jim was just finishing up a sales call when Pam came over to his desk and sat down on it. Jim leaned back in his chair and said, "What's up?"

Pam grinned. "Truth or dare?"

Jim gave her a half smile. "We're still playing huh?"

"Oh yeah, if I had to eat a whole mouth full of jellybeans, we're going to play until I can get you back," she said.

Just then Dwight came back to his desk from the break room and said authoritatively, "What game are you playing at work? You realize," he added before they could speak. "That this is an office and games are not permitted here." He tilted his head to the side. "I suggest you get some work done."

Pam just stared blankly at him as he sat down in his chair. Jim swiveled his chair slightly to look from Pam to Dwight. "Actually, you can't boss me around," Jim said. Dwight looked up from his desk in surprise. "Yeah, see, because I'm the number 2 around here, which actually makes me your boss." Jim looked to Pam. "Is that right, Pamela?"

Pam nodded, trying to look as serious as possible. "I do believe that's right Jim. If I remember the memo correctly, it stated that you are the new number 2 – aka 'Assistant Regional Manager – and."

"To the," Dwight cut her off.

Jim nodded. "He's right Pamela. My correct title is 'Assistant to the Regional Manager'."

"Pardon me," Pam said. "Assistant to the Regional Manager. Which, of course, means that Jim ranks higher than everyone else, with the exception of Michael."

Dwight scoffed. "Oh course. Michael is the best Regional Manager. No one would ever replace him."

Pam and Jim shared a look and then Jim turned back to Dwight. "Of course. Now, like I was saying. Because I am the ranking number 2, it all comes down to me telling you what to do. So," Jim leaned back in his chair again. "With that being said, I recommend you stop wasting so much time talking and get back to work Dwight."

Dwight started to say something, but realized that he couldn't, so he turned back to his computer and started typing. Jim swiveled his chair slightly back to look at Pam, his fingers over his mouth hiding his smile and his eyes wide.

Pam stifled a giggle and then said, in a more hushed voice, "Well, what's it going to be?"

Jim sat quiet for a second and then glanced over at Dwight. He was staring at them out of the corner of his eye, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Before he could look away, Jim said quickly, "Dwight, I think you have some sales calls to make, do you not?"

Dwight started to say something again, but stopped himself. Instead he grabbed the ruler out of his desk drawer and started pushing off the files that had made it over on his desk from Jim's, like he had done many other times.

Jim smiled at Pam and Pam could no longer stifle her laugh, so she walked away from Jim's desk and into the small kitchen.

She stood at the sink laughing, when Jim walked in behind her. "Okay," he said and started to fill his mug with coffee. "I choose dare. Of course."

"Of course," Pam repeated. She smiled.

* * *

_Okay, there's Chapter 3. I don't want to beg, but...REVIEW PLEASE:)_


	4. The Invitation

_Here's Chapter 4 everyone. Thanks so much for all the reviews and such. I really appreciate it. You guys are great._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything...unless you count owning all three season's on DVD._

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Invitation**

Pam sat down behind her desk and peered over her computer screen at Jim, who was still standing in the kitchen. She watched him sigh heavily and then walk out of the kitchen, over to Michael's office door and knock.

"Come in," Michael said and Jim pushed the door open. "Jimbo, what's going on?"

Jim didn't walk into the office, but instead leaned against the door handle and said, "I'm playing a pick-up basketball game with a few of the guys tonight and I was wondering if you and Dwight would be interested in coming along?" Pam watched Dwight's head pop up from his computer screen, a look of confused annoyance on his face. He got up quickly and walked to where Jim was standing in the doorway.

Michael was already answering. "Yeah. Yeah!" he said. "I knew I made an impression on you when we played that time with the warehouse guys. I mean, you're good," Michael was standing up and moving to the front of his desk. He sat down on it and crossed his arms over his chest. "But, the truth is, I'm just way better." Jim looked down, obviously trying to bite back a retort. Michael observed the motion as an admittance of shame. "It's okay to feel bad," Michael said. "You're just too big and gangly to play basketball."

Jim looked up. "Right." He dragged out the word.

Dwight piped in, "Michael, Jim's mammoth size is almost always considered a requirement for national basketball players. He has good hand-eye coordination and a near-perfect free-throw percentage." Jim looked over Dwight's head at Pam, who looked impressed at his knowledge.

Jim looked back at Dwight and said, "Wow Dwight. I didn't know you knew that."

Dwight started to speak, but Michael cut him off and said, "Whatever. Look, are you two dating or something. God. We all know I'm the superior player, that's why you're so interested in having me play tonight." He turned towards Dwight. "And don't worry about clearing your busy beet schedule Dwight. We won't be needing you."

Dwight countered, "Fact: I play basketball everyday with Mose. Fact: I have a better free-throw percentage than Jim. Fact: I will be victorious."

"Really? I've been to your place Dwight, I didn't see any basketball hoop," Jim said, crossing his arms in front of him.

Dwight stood up straighter and said in a haughty voice, "Beets are good for something other than essential vitamins and minerals, Jim."

Pam almost burst out laughing and ducked down behind her computer screen.

Jim looked at Dwight for a second and then said, "Right. Okay, well Dwight I can't wait to see your new moves." Michael scoffed and turned back around to sit at his desk. "We start around 6:00 and we all go out for beers and wings afterwards. I hope you guys can make it."

Jim walked away from the door and glanced over at Pam who was trying not to laugh while she answered the phone. "I'll be there," Michael called after him and Dwight followed Jim to the desks. They both sat down and Jim started to type on his computer. Dwight stared at Jim.

After a couple minutes, Jim turned his attention to Dwight and sighed. "Yes Dwight?"

"I'm curious," Dwight started and reached over to adjust his bobble head. "Why are you inviting Michael and me to play basketball?" Before Jim could answer he continued. "You don't invite us to anything."

Jim sighed again and turned back to his computer. Dwight continued to stare at him. Finally, without looking at him, Jim answered, "Just trying something new Dwight."

A small, wicked-looking smile spread Dwight's face and he turned back to his own computer to work. Jim lifted his eyes to Pam's and then heard an IM pop up on his screen. He looked down and read:

PamelaBeesley: Don't worry, I will so be there tonight to watch.

PamelaBeesley: Just to make sure you finish your dare.

Jim looked back up at her, a smile on her lips and he turned back to write back.

Pam read the answer on her screen:

JamesHalpert: You really suck.

Pam laughed and then answered the phone.

* * *

_There you guys go. I hope you enjoyed it. Another chapter today or tomorrow. Thanks!_


	5. Text Me

_Okay, so here's chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it. I don't know how much longer I'm going to make this story. I think I'm getting close to being done with it. Maybe 5 more chapters at the most. I have an idea how it's going to end...it's just getting there. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and stuff. I appreciate it._

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own The Office. Thanks._

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Text Me**

Pam was walking around her kitchen in a pair of oversized pajama pants and a blue tank top. She was making eggs and toast when she heard her cell phone vibrating on the table. She walked over to it, picked it up and read the text message:

Jim: You seriously owe me.

Pam smiled and quickly typed out a response, and after sending it walked back to the stove to finish her dinner.

Jim was sitting on his couch, freshly showered and wearing a pair of red plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. His hair was wet and his cell phone was sitting on his lap. He was flipping between two basketball games when his phone sounded that he had a text message.

He picked up the phone and read:

Pam: I don't owe you anything. It was a dare.

A smile spread across his lips and he quickly punched the buttons to answer her. He pushed the send key and then got up and walked into his kitchen to make a sandwich. It had been a long night having Michael and Dwight there. Michael had consistently thrown, yes thrown, the basketball into the rim all night. It would bounce off hard and end up at the other end of the court for the other team to have an easy lay-up.

Dwight, on the other hand, actually made some shots. They were just always in the wrong basket. Afterwards, at Poor Richard's, Michael had decided to sing karaoke while Dwight brought his recorder out from the car. Jim shook his head at the memory. He was never going to live it down and he'd be lucky if his friends would ever let him come play a pick-up game with them again.

Pam was sitting down on her couch, her plate of food in her lap, when her phone vibrated again. She picked it up off the couch beside her and read the message:

Jim: Fine. Truth or dare?

Pam bit her bottom lip and thought for a second. Finally she typed out her response, hit send, set her phone down and started eating her meal. She had the Food Network on, and while watching Giada DeLaurentiis make an exquisite Italian meal, she realized just how bland her scrambled eggs tasted.

Jim flipped his grilled cheese on the stove when he heard the familiar sound of his cell phone beeping at him. He reached to his left and picked it up:

Pam: Dare, of course.

Jim looked at the clock and then back down at his phone. He punched at the keys quickly – he could smell his grilled cheese possibly burning.

Pam flipped the channels and stopped when she found the Disney Channel. The Cheetah Girls movie was on, and even though she would never admit it to anyone, she really liked that movie. Her phone vibrated beside her and she found herself smiling as she picked it up:

Jim: We should call this game Dare or Dare. I dare you to come over here and watch a movie with me.

Pam laughed, hit a button on her phone and then pressed it to her ear. It rang and rang, and finally Jim picked up.

"Um, I thought we were texting each other," he said into the phone.

Pam smiled. "Yes, well I'm sick of texting. It takes too long."

"Ah, okay. So, do you accept my dare?"

"Are you getting soft on me Jim?" she asked.

Jim smiled to himself. "That's what she said."

Pam laughed, in spite of his ridiculousness and said, "Yeah, I accept your dare. What movie are we watching?"

"Oh, that's the fun part," he said into the phone. "We are going to watch 'The Ring'. Because I know how much you love scary movies."

Pam gasped. "You wouldn't make me do that."

Jim laughed. "Oh, I would. And since you already agreed to accept my dare, you must be here in the next 15 minutes."

"I'm in my pajamas Jim; it might take me a little longer than 15 minutes."

Jim's mind wandered slightly. "Don't worry; just throw on some shoes and a coat. It'll be fine. Just get over here."

Pam scrunched up her nose. "Fine, but I don't like it."

"Of course you don't," Jim said. "That's why I made it a dare. See you in 15."

* * *

_Okay, there you have it. I hope you liked it. I'll try to get another chapter up today, but it might not be until tomorrow._


	6. The Ring

_Okay y'all, sorry it took me so long to get this uploaded for you guys. I kind of went back and forth with what I was going to do and wrote like three versions of this chapter. So, I hope you like it. Also, thanks for all the reviews. I have a lot of hits on this story, so if you're reading it and you like it and you haven't told me, could you please? I like to know what you like and what you don't and yeah. So, anyway, keep up with the reviews. I love you guys. You're totally making my first story experience awesome._

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Ring**

"Hi," Jim said when he opened his front door and saw Pam standing there. She smiled. "I love the slippers by the way."

She walked into the apartment and he shut the door behind her. "Thanks." She pulled her hand out of her left pocket and showed a bag of un-popped popcorn. "I brought nourishment."

Jim grabbed the bag and said, "Awesome. I hope you brought an extra for you too." Pam rolled her eyes and pulled her hand out of her right pocket, bearing another bag of popcorn. Jim grinned and grabbed the bag. "You know me well," he said and walked into the kitchen to pop the popcorn. He called over his shoulder, "Have a seat and make yourself at home."

Pam pulled her jacket off and hung it on the coat rack by the door. Staring at the pictures in frames all over the room, she slowly made her way over to the couch and sat down. She had thrown a cardigan on over her tank top, and pulled it closer to her body as she picked up the box for the movie from the coffee table. She shivered as she looked at the back of the box at the scary girl coming out of the television.

"Scared already?" Jim asked and Pam jumped.

"Oh my God!" she said and Jim laughed. "You scared me!"

Jim had a seat on the couch next to Pam and handed her a bowl of popcorn. "You're a little jumpy." He took the box away from her, tossed it onto the coffee table, picked up the remote and pushed play. The DVD came to life on the TV and Pam shivered again. "Don't tell me you're seriously scared?" Jim said.

Pam shook her head. "I'm not scared. I'm just," she paused, look for the right word. "I'm just nervous."

Jim laughed. "There's nothing to be nervous about Beesley. It's just a movie."

"Yeah," Pam said. "But have you seen it before? I mean, based on the picture on the box and the things I've heard about this movie, I'm going to be scared of being in my apartment alone for the next three weeks."

Jim nodded and popped some popcorn into his mouth. "From what I understand," he said. "You're going to be really scared for at least the next seven days."

Pam glared at him. "That isn't funny Jim."

Jim laughed and put his hand on her knee. "It's going to be okay. I won't let any scary things get you." He pulled his hand away, looking slightly embarrassed, but Pam didn't notice. The spot where his hand had been was tingling.

Pam looked away from him and over to the TV as she put some popcorn in her mouth. The movie started and Jim and Pam both settled back into the couch.

After only 10 minutes of the movie, Pam had her hands over her eyes and Jim was laughing at her. "Come on Pam, it's really not that bad," Jim said. He hesitated for a second and then put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He waited for her to resist and move back to her original position, but instead she snuggled into his side and turned her head into his chest.

"It is that bad, Jim." Her voice was muffled against his shirt. "I can't watch."

Jim laughed and stroked his hand down her back. "Okay," he said. "I'll tell you when it's okay to look." He waited a couple of minutes, when he knew it was safe for her to look and said, "Okay, you can look now."

Pam lifted her head slightly and glanced at the television. She sighed, grabbed a handful of popcorn and said through a full mouth, "You suck Halpert."

Jim laughed, stretched out his legs in front of him on top of the coffee table and ate a handful of popcorn. "Yeah," he said. "But you still like me."

Pam shot a look over at him, but then smiled. She found it hard to be annoyed or mad at him at that very moment. She ate another bite of popcorn and leaned her head on his shoulder. Jim smiled to himself and tightened his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

_Okay, there it is y'all. I hope you liked it. I'll try to put another chapter up tomorrow, but I can't guarentee it. I have a really busy week coming up. Thanks. Oh, and REVIEW! LoL. Thanks._


	7. Truth

_Okay, here it is. Chapter 7. I wrote this in like 15 minutes, I swear, and it's the longest chapter so far. I hope you guys like it. I wasn't sure if I pushed it too hard too fast, but it's done now. So we'll see. If you guys could keep up with the reviews and let me know what you think, that would be great. Thanks for much for all your support so far. I really appreciate it!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Truth**

When the movie was finally over, Pam looked over at Jim with huge eyes. Jim's eyes looked exactly like hers. "Oh my God, Jim," Pam said and suddenly shivered. "I don't think I can be alone. I'm not going home, I'm sorry."

Jim shook his head. "No, don't go home. I don't want to be alone either."

They stared at each other for a few more seconds and then both laughed nervously. "I mean, that was scary."

Jim removed his arm from around Pam's shoulders, where it had been the entire movie, and grabbed the bowls of popcorn to take them into the kitchen. "I didn't think it was that bad," he said and Pam slapped him on the leg as he started out of the room.

"Are you kidding me?" she said and followed him into the kitchen. "You jumped so high when they showed her boyfriend there towards the end. You were scared."

Jim laughed and dumped the leftovers in the trash. "Okay, so I was a little scared. I mean, that was horrible. Could you imagine looking like that?" Jim shivered.

They stood in silence in the kitchen while Jim set the bowls in the sink and suddenly the phone rang, making them both jump. Pam looked at Jim and Jim looked back at her, his mouth dropped open slightly.

They both looked at the phone as it continued to ring. "Answer it," Pam nearly whispered.

"No," Jim said. "Why don't you?"

Pam continued to stare at the phone. "I don't live her," she said. "It's your phone. Answer it."

Jim shook his head. "It's too late for anyone to be calling. I'm sure it's a wrong number."

They both looked back at each other again and shuddered as the phone stopped ringing and the answering machine picked up. "Hey, it's Jim. I'm not here. Leave a message." The answering machine beeped and Jim and Pam both looked at the phone, waiting to hear the message.

There was silence on the other end and the tension in the room intensified. And then, "Jim, it's your brother. Dude, where are you?" Jim let out a loud sigh and Pam laughed nervously. Jim reached out his hand and picked up the phone.

"Hey," he said. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I was in the other room." He shot a look at Pam as she started laughing. "No, Jeff it's after midnight. I'm not going anywhere now." Pam turned and looked at the magnets on the refrigerator. She thought about going back into the living room, but she wasn't going anywhere near a television screen by herself for a while. "Yeah, maybe tomorrow night. Alright man, have a good time. Bye."

Jim hung up the phone and Pam turned back around. "Your brother wanted you to go out huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jim said and they both walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I'm not really interested."

"Why in the world is he calling right now?"

Jim gave her a look. "He's already six sheets to the wind. He always does that."

Pam nodded and then grinned over at him. "Truth or dare?" she asked and leaned her head back on the couch.

"You want to play that right now?" he asked, kind of hoping they could spend some more time snuggling together on the couch. He feared it had been a one-time thing, however.

Pam nodded. "Yeah, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so we might as well do something."

Jim looked long and hard at Pam and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Jim finally stopped staring at her, stretched his legs out in front of him on the coffee table again and said, "Good point. Okay, truth."

"Whoa," Pam said, pulling her feet up underneath her on the couch. "Shaking it up a bit are you?"

Jim laughed. "Well, the only kind of dare you can get away with right now would probably include eating something really disgusting or streaking around the house." He took a deep breath. "And since I'm doing neither of those things, truth it is." He stared at the TV for a second and then looked away, shuddering slightly. "Besides," he added. "This is _truth_ or dare, isn't it?"

Pam nodded her head. "You're right." She paused and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Okay, truth." She sat silent for a second, staring at her hands and Jim watched her, wanting only to reach out his hand and push the stray piece of hair back behind her ear.

He was imagining just that when her head popped up and said, "Okay, I have it!"

Jim looked slightly startled, but said in his most nonchalant tone, "Let's hear it."

"What is your wildest sexual fantasy?" Pam said and then turned six different shades of red.

Jim laughed slightly. "Wow Beesley, you're pulling out the big guns right away huh?"

She looked nervous, but answered, "Yeah, I mean, it is truth or dare right? And since we're not 12-years-old and sitting in my mom's basement with Tiffany playing in the background, I'd say it's time to take the truth questions to the next level?" She grinned. "No more 'Who was your first kiss?' This is the major leagues Halpert."

Jim laughed. "Alright," he said. "When you put it that way, I guess it makes sense." He looked at Pam and smiled. She smiled back. His mind went into overdrive. He looked away, pretending to think, and wondered if he really had the guts to say what he wanted.

* * *

_Okay, so there it was. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I'll try to have another chapter up tomorrow, since I'll be home all day. But, I can't guarentee it. I have a super ginormous IRS exam coming up in less than 3 weeks and I'm not nearly close to being prepared for it. But, I'll try. Thanks!_


	8. Awkward to Love

_Hey eveyrone! I'm back with Chapter 8. This story is definitely almost over, but I just wanted to thank you all again for all your comments. And I will tell you that my next story is already brewing in my head, so I hope you'll come back for more. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's the second to the last. Thanks so much!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Awkward…to Love**

Pam watched Jim's face as he concentrated on his answer. "Wow," Jim said and looked over at Pam. "I didn't think this would be so hard."

"That's what she said," Pam laughed. "Come on Halpert. I know you don't have to think about it this much. You're a guy. And if you're worried about spilling to me, don't. We're best friends, you know?"

Jim smiled. "We're best friends huh?"

"Of course we are," Pam answered and then slapped him. "Now don't change the subject."

"Okay," Jim said, forcing himself to relax. "Wildest sexual fantasy. Yes, this is going to be awkward." Jim rubbed his fingers over his chin and asked quickly, "Person or." He paused and looked over at her with raised eyebrows, "Event?"

Pam laughed and contemplated for a second. "Both," she said. "You must provide details."

"Yeah," Jim said. "Definitely going to be awkward."

"Suck it up Jim."

"Alright, alright," Jim gathered himself together and took a deep breath. "Event first, if we're talking wild, like crazy insane wild, I'd have to say," he paused and turned a few shades of red. "I want to handcuff the girl to my bed post." He looked at Pam and added with dramatic effect, "Arms and legs." Pam giggled. "And cover all 'areas'," he used air quotes around the word "areas," making Pam laugh harder. "Of her anatomy with copious amounts of whipped cream. After that, I'd like to top them off with some bright, red maraschino cherries and a little chocolate sauce." Pam was almost on the floor laughing so hard. "At which point I will tend to those areas with my," he paused and gave Pam a debonair look. "Sensuous tongue." Jim grinned as Pam was crying slightly with laughter. "And then, you know, we'd 'do it'." He made sure to use the air quotes again. He waited for Pam to wipe her eyes and said, "What?"

"Okay, when I asked that question," Pam was speaking between hiccups. "I really didn't expect it to be that funny."

Jim tried to look hurt. "Listen Pamela, I have just bared my soul to you and this is the response I get? Laughter?"

Pam laughed harder. "You're just not the wild sexual fantasy guy Jim. I thought you might be able to change my mind," Pam took deep breaths to calm herself. "But you're just not."

Jim shrugged. "True," he said. "But that did make me really hungry."

This, of course, sent Pam back into a fit of laughter that lasted nearly 5 more minutes. Once she finally was able to stop, she said, "Okay, never mind the person, because it's just going to make me laugh again." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's my turn."

Jim took a deep breath, slightly relieved that he didn't have to answer the second part of the question, right away anyway. "Alright Beesley, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said, without hesitation. Jim raised his eyebrows at her and she answered his unasked question, "What? You think I want to eat something disgusting or streak around the house?" Jim gave her a sideways grin. "Definitely not," she said. "Give me the question."

Jim sat, staring at the TV in thought, and finally asked, "What's your idea of the perfect date?"

Pam grinned and asked a clarifying question, "Person or event?"

"Both," Jim answered quickly. He had hoped she'd ask that question.

"Alright," Pam said and leaned her head back against the couch again. Without thinking this time, Jim reached out his hand and pushed the stray piece of hair back behind her ear. Pam looked over at him, not in shock, but with a look of adoration that made Jim's heart thump loudly in his chest.

"Event," Pam said in a more quiet voice. "My perfect date event would be more of a whole day. It would include breakfast at IHOP, because, well I just love IHOP." Jim grinned. "After breakfast we would go to Scranton's best used book store and scour the cases for classics, like _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ or _Wuthering Heights_." Pam had a dreamy look in her eyes and it made Jim want to reach out and pull her into his chest. "From there we'd take the books to a picnic in park. It wouldn't be too hot or too cold, but nice enough to be barefoot with jeans and sweaters on. We'd eat fresh fruit, chocolates and cheese and read to each other for hours. Once it started to get cooler and the sun was faded into the west, we'd ride home and make dinner together; something easy, like pasta and wine. And we'd eat on the floor in front of the fireplace, talking about everything and fall asleep in each others arms." Pam's eyes had closed and when she finally opened them, Jim was staring intensely at her.

She smiled slightly at him and Jim's face broke into a grin. "Wow Beesley, you paint quite a picture with words."

"I could see it," Pam said, her voice even quieter than it was before. They stared at each other for a long time, neither one of them talking. Jim's heart was so full, he felt like he was touching her, without laying a finger on her.

Finally Jim cleared his throat and said in a hoarse whisper, "Person?"

Pam shook her head gently, as if to clear it and answered, "Any man who would actually do that with me." She looked down at her hands. "And not complain about it." She looked back up at Jim. "Do you know any man like that Jim?"

The words caught in Jim's throat.

* * *

_Thanks again for all your support guys. I hope you liked that chapter. Chapter 9 may be up yet today, because I think I just want to finish it and start a new one, but we'll see. I need to spend about an hour studying and by that time my daughter should be up from her nap. But, we'll see. I love you all!_


	9. A New Game

_Okay y'all. Here it is. The final chapter. I really appreciate all the comments I've received from you guys over the last week (I think that's how long it's taken me to write this). I'll definitely be putting up a new story sometime within the next week, so I hope you see you guys back again, and hopefully more people will stop by as well. You've been great. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – A New Game**

Pam continued to stare intensely at Jim and he found the words constricted in his throat. He kept trying to talk, but felt almost like he was choking.

"Jim?" Pam asked, looking worried. No, he _was_ choking. "Jim!" Pam's face contorted, fear etched between her brows. "Oh my God Jim, just breathe!" Jim was barely able to breathe, but he kept coughing. At least he knew he wasn't really choking. His coughs were loud and harsh, and finally Pam hit him hard on the back. That seemed to knock the wind back into him.

Jim was gasping for breath and leaned back against the couch again. He threw his hand up to his forehead and wiped away fake sweat. "Whoa," he choked out. "That was not weird at all."

Pam didn't laugh. "What the heck was that?" she asked, not at all upset, but more alarmed than anything.

Jim shook his head. "I think I choked on my own spit."

Pam laughed. "My God Jim, you scared me half to death." She leaned back against the arm of the chair and continued to laugh. "How in the world do you choke on your own spit?" Jim looked at her and she put up a hand to stop his retort. "Never mind," she said. "I don't want to know."

Jim looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry about that," he said and rubbed his hand over his chin. "I kind of ruined the mood there huh?"

Pam just looked at him and Jim felt like he had said something wrong. Maybe he had misunderstood what she had asked him. Maybe she was actually asking him if he knew someone like that, not asking if he was that guy. Jim felt panic rise in his stomach. He took deep, unnoticeable breaths to calm down. He didn't want another coughing fit.

"Never mind," he said and tried to change the subject. "It's my turn."

Pam watched him carefully. For some reason he looked panicky and upset all at once, and she wasn't sure what she had said. She went to reach out her hand to grab his, but stopped herself. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but it was obvious that Jim wasn't interested. She had misinterpreted all the signs.

She bit her bottom lip gently and then asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Jim didn't look at her, but answered, "Truth."

Pam knew that would be his answer, but she didn't have a question ready for him. So that's why she was surprised when the words just tumbled out of her mouth. "Tell me how you really feel about me, Jim."

She wanted to slap her hand over her mouth. She wanted to take it all back. She didn't know what had possessed her to say those words out loud. She didn't know if she even wanted to know the answer. But, before she could laugh it off, Jim was already answering her.

"I thought I had made it pretty clear how I feel about you Pam."

He turned his head to look at her and she saw fear in his eyes. But, underneath the fear, she saw something else. She saw more love in his eyes than she even thought one person could feel for another. She saw pleading and passion. She saw her past, her present and her future. She saw all of that and yet, she felt she needed to hear him say it.

Gently she said, "Why don't you tell me again?"

"For the love of God, Pam," Jim jumped up from his seat on the couch, startling her. He started pacing in front of the coffee table and Pam watched him walk back and forth, his frustration visible in the way his fists clenched by his sides.

"Jim," she said gently and he stopped pacing.

He turned towards her and saw the mirror of his own eyes in hers. Tension seemed to drip out of his body like water from a faucet. He sat down on the floor, crossed his legs Indian-style and put his head in his hands. He was more confused that he'd been in a long time.

He felt her hand touch his shoulder as she sat down beside him. He looked up into her eyes and saw tears falling down her cheeks. He grabbed her, without thinking, and pulled her into a hug. He pressed his lips to her hair and kissed her head gently and said, "I'm so sorry."

Pam hugged his back and shook her head against his chest. "No, you don't have anything to be sorry about," she sniffed. "I'm the one who is sorry." She pulled back and looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I've loved you for so long and I've never said anything." He wiped one of her tears away. "You've told me, and shown me more than once, how you feel about me and yet I still question it." She grabbed his hand in hers. "I lied to you for so long, by not telling you. I'm so sorry."

Jim hadn't heard much after the words "I've loved you" came out of her mouth, but he pretended to listen. What he was actually doing was etching this moment into his mind forever. He stared at her lips while she talked, planning his next move. He was becoming fully aware of every memory they had together. When she had stopped talking, Jim found it hard to speak, but found the words do easily.

"I love you Pam. I've loved you since the moment I met you." He put his hand against her cheek and he watched her eyes close as she nestled her cheek into his palm. "I'll love you forever," he added. "If you'll only let me."

Pam's eyes opened and she smiled. The words that came out of her mouth next, however, shocked Jim slightly. "Truth or dare?" she asked.

Jim, looking confused, answered, "It's not my turn."

"Truth or dare?" she repeated.

"Pam, are you even listening to me?"

"Truth or dare?"

Jim sighed. He was sure that something was wrong here. Had he messed this all up yet again? "Dare," he answered, without even thinking.

Pam smiled wider. "I dare you to."

But her words were snuffed out as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Jim's.

* * *

_Thanks so much for all the support everyone. I really hope you enjoyed this story and it's ending. Maybe it ended too soon for you? Let me know and it's possible I can continue it in another story. Please review and tell me everything you liked/disliked about the story. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks again everyone!_


End file.
